Hace mucho frío como para que los ángeles vuelen
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: Y ella ah estado así desde los 18, cuatro años siempre lo mismo, los mismos días, las mismas noches, y diferentes hombres.


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí un pequeño One-Shot, Dios, tengo que decir que salio de la nada, estaba escribiendo continuación de mi otro Fic Gerza, que de repente salió en mi lista de reproducción la canción de "_The A Team - Ed Sheeran" _ y ¡Boomp! La inspiración vino además que me guié un poco en el video. Realmente bueno. Un poco de NaLu(:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**.**

**Hace mucho frío como para que los ángeles vuelen. **

**.**

La noche se fue y el día vino. Una chica rubia abrió los ojos, así despertándose del profundo sueño que se encontraba, sus orbes color café observaron el escenario donde se encontraba, rodeada de arboles, en frente pavimento y muchos juegos infantiles. Si, estaba en un parque. Se incorporo en la banca de madera donde había pasado la noche, llevo una mano a su rostro y se tallo los ojos, bostezo. Un viento frío choco con su cuerpo, por inercia se cobijo con el cobertor con el que dormía algunas noches en aquel parque que era su cuarto y aquella banca su cama por así decirse.

Se levanto y sonrío.

Empezó a caminar por el pasto verde. Suspirando el aire fresco que tenía el parque de la ciudad. No evito sentirse triste, valla que pasar la noche en una banca no era para nada una buena experiencia, pero ese mes ella, no pudo pagar la renta de su pequeño y acogedor apartamento.

Y es que no depender de nadie suele ser muy difícil en estos tiempos.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, con su cobertor en manos, las personas de la ciudad la miraban extrañados, otros simplemente no les importaban y no la volteaban a ver.

_Pordiosera, vagabunda, prostituta. _Pensamientos de personas que solo juzgan al verla caminar tan despreocupada. Y es que a ella no le importaba. Cuando suelen señalarte lo mejor es no decir nada y seguir con tu vida, de por si, esas personas nunca serán importantes.

Tenía un poco de dinero. Lo suficiente para una pequeña comida y no tener el estomago vació.

Un pequeño lonche y una botella de gaseosa había comprado. El señor que atendía la tienda juraría que no iba a pagar. Más la chica además de pagar lo debido le sonrío de una manera muy amable, muy dulce, muy de _ella_.

Y es que ella nunca robaría. Si, estaba necesitada de dinero, no tenía donde dormir, no tenía mucha ropa, estaba sucia, pero ella jamás robaría, ella conseguiría el dinero de _cualquier forma. _

La noche vino de pronto. Se sentó en el firme pavimento de la banqueta de una calle donde circulaban muchas personas. Con su cobertor cubriéndola por el frío, varias personas le dejaban unas cuantas monedas, porque… ¡Valla! Si que daba lastima. Era tan bonita y en estas condiciones.

No sabía que hora era, tal vez, las nueve de la noche. Se cubrió los hombros con el cobertor, y su mirada estaba tan vacía como ella misma, mirada hacía el frente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No lloraba, porque ya antes había llorado.

La soledad la acompañaba siempre en sus frías noches, y es que tan siquiera en el día había personas, tal vez la ignoraban o le hacían fea cara, pero se sentía mucho más a gusto. Ella odiaba las noches, no sabía con quién se podía encontrar y también las odiaba por vender su cuerpo.

Eso hacía que se detestara ella misma.

Sus ojos se aguadaron. Más no lloraba. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir desde hace tiempo. ¿Se había hecho más fuerte? Claro que no… solo que comprendió que hacía lo que hacía por la necesidad de unos cuantos billetes verdes.

Y ella ah estado así desde los 18, cuatro años siempre los mismo días, las mismas noches, y diferentes hombres.

Las personas que la conocían desde hace tiempo solían decirle que soñaba mucho, que vivía en su propio mundo, que tenía que hacer lo que los demás decían para triunfar, que tenía que ser alguien. Pero ella quería ser libre, bastaba con su padre para que la mandaba siempre y resulto que sus amigos, compañeros también la juzgaban y le ordenaban a que hiciera una vida como la de todos.

Su madre había muerto, ella tenía 8 cuando falleció la persona que le dio la vida. Y de un tiempo para otro su padre empezó a tomar demasiado, le gritaba siempre, eh incluso le pego un par de veces. Más siempre se arrepentía. Su padre le exigía que fuera alguien en la vida, que estudiara administración de empresas como él lo hizo.

— _¿¡Escritora!? ¡Serás estúpida! Con eso nunca podrás sostenerte tu misma. _

Aun recordaba su última plática o _su última pelea _con su padre. Aquellas palabras le dolían como si la hubieran lastimado, cortado o pegado. Porque las palabras dolían mucho más que cualquier agresión y más si vienen de una persona que quieres, más si es tu familia…

Aquel día, en la noche, ella se fue de su casa. Con la suficiente ropa que en estos momentos ya no tenía, ya no existía, con los ahorros que había conseguido hasta esa edad, que ahora, ese dinero ya no lo tenía.

Se abrazó a su misma. Recordar todo aquello la había entristecido demasiado.

Y es que, ya no se reconocía. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica soñadora? ¿Aquella chica fuerte que se fue de su casa decidida a soñar y vivir en un mundo mucho mejor? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Su rostro solo mostraba tristeza, amargura, lucho demasiado para mantenerse, aun lo sigue haciendo, pero ahora, solo parece la sombra de lo que fue antes. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Se odiaba, se detestaba y más aun detestaba que su padre tenía razón, ahora… no era nadie.

Pero aunque esté de esta manera, ella nunca dejo de escribir.

¡No señor! Lucy Heartfilia sigue, seguirá haciendo lo que más le gusta. No importa lo acabara que este. Su sueño la hacia feliz de cualquier forma.

Lucy sonrío, sola, con frío, sucia, pero aquella joven era realmente hermosa cuando sonreía.

— Hey —La Heartfilia levanto la vista, encontrándose con un joven de cabello extrañamente rosado que le sonreía de una manera muy cálida, estaba muy abrigado y portaba una bufanda blanca— ¿Hace mucho frío, no crees?

— Un poco —Contesto. Realmente no le gustaba hablar con nadie, más en las condiciones que estaba.

El joven se sentó al lado de ella. Se sintió extremadamente nerviosa y un miedo la invadió rápidamente. ¿Qué quería? Por lo general suelen ignorarla, y no es que este fea, si no que la gente no quiere ver más allá de su sufrimiento. El joven se floto las manos y bufo molesto.

— Realmente odio el frío. —Se quejo. ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello?

— Es muy helado —La chica se maldijo por su comentario tan tonto que acabo de decir. El joven le sonrío ampliamente y luego se río.

— ¡Es lo mismo que pienso! —Se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia. Se quedaron en silencio— ¿Qué haces tan sola? Es muy peligroso.

— Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero es una larga historia, te resumiré que así suelo vivir por querer vivir mi propia vida sin reglas, por ser esa clase de personas que viven la vida soñando. Y mírame… aquí termine por tratar de conseguirlo.

— ¡Bha! No digas eso, lo que pasa es que aun tu sueño no se hace realidad. Tal vez estas viviendo esa parte difícil que hace que en un futuro tu serás alguien muy fuerte. —Se sorprendió por las palabras del chico.

— Las peores cosas de la vida son gratis. —Sonrío irónicamente la rubia.

— Eso si. Pero vamos, piensa en el futuro.

— ¿Y si pienso en el futuro y me veo igual que ahora? —Se quedaron callados— Eh dejado de pensar en el futuro por esa razón, por miedo.

— Entonces… solo vive. Vive y cambia tu forma de vivir, así, el futuro será distinto.

Y es que la Heartfilia se sorprendió por las palabras de aquel extraño, tan ciertas y tan duras para ella. Ella desde hace tiempo se había resignado a vivir de esta manera…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto la rubia.

— Natsu. —El chico le sonrió— ¿Y tú?

— Lucy.

— Lindo nombre.

— Gracias, y Natsu, muchas gracias por tan siquiera sentarte a mi lado y saber por qué estoy de esta manera. Las personas suelen solo juzgar sin saber la razón. —Bajó la mirada.

— De nada Lucy, tienes que saber que hay ciertas personas que si se preocupan.

La chica asintió con la mirada. Natsu se paro de repente y se situó al frente de la chica, se quito su bufanda y se la puso a Lucy. La rubia estaba completamente sorprendida, por el detalle, ese detalle que nadie le había mostrado desde hace cuatro años y se llamaba afecto y consideración.

— Natsu…

— Hace mucho frío como para que los ángeles vuelen. —Dijo el de cabello rosado con una hermosa sonrisa— Como para que una hermosa chica ande por la calle sola.

La chica sonrío mientras mirada la bufanda blanca que de un momento a otro le proporciono un calor inexplicable.

.

Y aun recordaba las palabras de aquel joven mientras se vestía y se pintaba.

_Vive y cambia tu forma de vivir, así, el futuro será distinto._

Se puso un poco de labial rosado y se cepillo un poco el cabello. Tenía puesto un vestido realmente lindo, que en otra ocasión hubiera amado ponérselo para una cita. Pero esta era una ocasión muy diferente, una ocasión que odiaba, se puso un pequeño abrigo que le cubría muy poco y la bufanda blanca. Ya lista salió de aquellos sanitarios públicos.

Estaba en la fría, oscura y solitaria carretera, esperando a que algún carro pasara. Le asustaba y aborrecía tener que hacer esto, pero era necesario para pagar la renta del próximo mes.

_Solo una vez más, una vez y ya no vuelvo hacer esto nunca más._

Pensó la Heartfilia.

Porque ella misma sabía que vender su cuerpo, su amor, no era para nada bueno. Aborrecía a cada hombre que se parara en frente de ella con su carro.

Un deportivo blanco se paro interesado al lado de ella. La rubia puso su mejor sonrisa algo seductora y camino hacia el auto. Pero por dentro, quería morirse, ahorcarse, desaparecer. El hombre estaba muy interesado en ella, le pagaría lo que fuera por tenerla una noche, poseer su cuerpo y hacer lo que quiera con ella. Si, definitivamente aquella rubia tenía que ser suya.

_Bastardo. _Pensó Lucy al momento de subirse al coche y el hombre le puso la mano en una de sus piernas.

Llegaron a un hotel barato. El hombre la conducía a la habitación que le habían asignado. Abrió la puerta, cerro con seguro. Se acercó a la chica y la beso mientras que sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

Asco.

Eso sentía la rubia.

Antes de hacerla completamente suya le entrego el dinero. Aquellos papeles verdes que valían mucho.

Y cerró los ojos… permitiendo que su cuerpo sea de aquel hombre extraño. Sintiendo repulsión, sintiendo odio, odio hacia ella misma. Y esperando a que todo terminara

El hombre dormía al lado de ella, dándole la espalda. Ambos se daban la espalda. En un momento empezó a recordar el porque se encontraba aquí, sus labios empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lagrimas salieron de pronto, tomo la bufanda de aquel chico y se aferró a ella, se tapo la boca con ella y empezó a gritar, un grito ahogado, un grito seco, un grito que hacia mucho tiempo que quería salir.

Se tranquilizo y se puso la ropa y se fue.

Las cosas iban a cambiar. Tenían que cambiar. Porque aquel joven Natsu le abrió los ojos, no toda su vida iba a vender su cuerpo. Esto apenas era el inició de su historia, su pasado triste. Y quién sabe, tal vez, un día, vuelva a ver aquella sonrisa del joven de cabello rosado.

**.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado. Algo triste lo se. Pero me ah encantado ese detalle de la bufanda*-***

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Saludos~**


End file.
